


Love and High School

by Jae_Deezy



Series: The Freemans Series [2]
Category: The Boondocks
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jae_Deezy/pseuds/Jae_Deezy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school really is a bitch. With it, comes relationships, work, and drama. But can the Freemans really over take this obstacle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summer Loving

**Author's Note:**

> Imma start adding pictures of the characters and adding my favorite boondocks quotes.. Hope you enjoy part two of The Freeman series

**_Prologue_ **

_It was like yesterday when we moved here-_

**Really Jada? Yesterday?**

_Oh shut up, Huey! I'm trying to make this as dramatic as I can._

**Whatever. Continue.**

_Thank you. Now as I was saying, it was like yesterday when we moved here. Now look at us. We've made friends, started relationships and-_

Damn, Jada! Tell 'em every damn thing that happened.

_Oh shut up Riley! You say that like they won't find out._

**Well can they find out before you tell them everything?**

_Damn! What happened to this being MY monologue?_

But we suppose to be takin turns!

_Yea but not you interrupting every damn word I say._

**You know what? Let's just let them see for themselves, alright?**

_Fine!_

* * *

 

The Freeman's were now enjoying their last day of summer. They've been in Woodcrest for 3 years and really came to call it home. 

"Man, tomorrow marks our Senior year," Jazmine says. She was currently sitting on Huey's lap in a lounge chair at Cindy's house while everyone else was swimming. "Aren't you excited?"

"Sure, you can say that," Huey replied with no enthusiasm. Since the past 3 years, Huey was currently 17 and grew to be 6'2. He and Jazmine started dating during their sophomore years (A/N: They'll be flashbacks to that later on) and had been together since. Jazmine was also 17 and grew more body features. Her waist, chest, and butt were all big so it was hard to keep guys eyes off of her.

"Come on, Huey. This'll be our final years in High School. After that we're adults, free to do whatever we want."

"You make it seem like we can run and prance in the grass while unicorns fly around us."

"That would be nice."

Huey rolled his eyes while Jazmine giggled.

"Just think, we'll be spending the rest of our lives together. Right?"

Huey knew he wanted to spend his life with Jazmine. She was the only person that really gave him joy.

"Of course," he said with a slight smirk. Jazmine smiled and leaned in to kiss her boyfriend. 

"Eww! Can you two love birds go kiss somewhere else?" Jada questioned. 

"You made me come here," Huey said. 

"Yea but I didn't think you'd go making out in front of everyone."

Huey smirked. He had no problem playing tonsil hockey with Jazmine in public. It made him feel like he was letting the world know that she was his.

"We're coming!" Jazmine called, getting up. Huey grabbed her waist and pulled her back down.

"Oh no you're not," Huey pulled Jazmine close and planted kisses on her neck.

"Huey," Jazmine let out a slight moan. "W-we got to g-go with the others."

"Hm?" He said against her skin. Jazmine's body tingled.

Water was squirted at the two and they looked to see Jada with a water gun. Jada was 15 with the body of a 16 year old. She wasn't as tall as Huey and Riley were but she was still tough like them. Jada was dating Hiro still and hadn't been with them long. She decided to finally give him a chance and she wasn't regretting it so far. Jada was still overly protected by her brothers even though she'd proved to them that she could handle her own.

"Really? So you wanna play like that?" Huey got Jazmine off of him and went to Jada who ran to the other side.

"You should've stopped while you could. You know I don't like seeing all that."

Huey caught up to Jada and picked her up.

"Huey! Chill out! I'm sorry!" She started to plead but Huey threw her into the pool. She swam back up and pouted.

"That's what you get."

Jazmine pushed Huey into the pool and giggled when he came back up.

"So you're going against me too?"

"Sorry, Huey. But girls got to stick together."

"Yea! Tell 'em Jazzy!" Cindy laughed from the other side. Cindy grew to become the only white girl with a black girls body and mouth. She was 16 and was dating Riley. They'd became the badass couple and went out to nothing to show everyone how much they loved each other.

"Oh shut up!" Riley said, dunking his girlfriend. Riley was 15 and grew to be 6'1. He had cornrows that went to his shoulders and toned muscles like Huey.

"Reezy!" Cindy yelled turning to her boyfriend. She grabbed a water gun from the ledge and shot him in the face.

"Aye! Dat shit hurt!" Riley yelled going under water and swimming away. Jada saw him and dove under as well, catching him. She brought him back up and held his arms behind his back.

"Get 'em, Cindy!" Jada ordered. Cindy chuckled and fired at her boyfriend.

"OW! C-Murph, chill out! Ow! Dat hurt!" Riley cried. "Hiro, get yo girl!"

Hiro swam to Jada and picked her up off the ground. 

"Hiro, put me down!" She yelled. He threw her to the other side. Jazmine was in the pool now and quickly swam away so she wouldn't get hit by Jada's flying body.

"Hey! That's not fair, you threw her!" Jazmine complained. Jada came back up and scowled.

"So its a war you want? Then a war you'll get!"

Jada grabbed her water gun and shot at the boys. Huey and Riley dove under and pulled her down.

"Jada!" Cindy and Jazmine went under to help Jada. Hiro was not on that side battling the girls as well as Caesar. Now Caesar was the only one in the group who was still single. He had went from relationship to relationship but he never seemed to find  _the one._  

All of them came back up for air after a long couple of seconds.

"This isn't fair!" Jada huffed. "There's more of you than us."

"Come on, babe," Hiro said. "Life is never fair."

Jada splashed him and rolled her eyes. Then a thought popped up in her head. 

"Huey!" She called and her brother looked over at her. Jada grabbed Hiro and lip locked with him, looking dead at Huey who scowled. She knew he hated seeing them kiss just because she was his little sister. "Doesn't feel good, huh?"

Huey's scowl faded away as he gave a small smirk.

"I'll get you back later."

* * *

 

After the little pool party, Huey drove him, Jada, and Jazmine home. Riley said he was staying the night at Cindy's since her parents weren't gonna be home. They pulled up to the house and went inside.

Huey, Riley, and Jada had lived by themselves for the past year since their grandfather died. Even though Huey was under age, he was still able to pay bills and get everything done on time without question. Huey had moved himself into Roberts old room so he had more privacy.

"I'm gonna go shower," Huey said going upstairs. Jazmine and Jada stayed downstairs and waited for him to finish so they could jump in.

"Are you excited for school?" Jazmine asked Jada.

"Yea. I'm not sure if I'm excited for all the girls to be jumping on Hiro again though," Jada replied.

"Well, that's the perks of having a cute boyfriend that all the girls want."

"I don't know how you go through that problem. Huey isn't cute at all."

Jazmine gasped.

"Huey is drop dead gorgeous. I wish he wasn't sometimes. Girls seem to try to snap at me for being with him."

"I think it's safe to say that Huey and Hiro go through the same thing," Jada says with a chuckle. "I mean, look at us. We're the face of perfection."

Jazmine giggled and high fives her best friend.

Jada and Jazmine grew closer over the years. Jazmine became like an older sister to Jada even though Jada seemed to give more of the sister advice than Jazmine. The two always had each others back and did everything together. They went through struggles together. Relationships, boys, drama, and even sex (you'll see why soon). 

The shower water went off and it was Jazmine's turn to shower. After Huey got done getting dressed, he went downstairs to watch TV with Jada.

"Hey Huey?" Jada said.

"Yea?"

"You would always be there for Riley and I, right?"

The question threw Huey off. Of course he'd be there for them. They're all he's got. 

"Yea. Why?"

"I was just wondering. You know, since Granddaddy's gone and you'll be in college next year."

"Jada, I'm not going anywhere. While I'm gone for college, you'll be gone for school. Once you get back, I'll be here."

The water went off for the shower.

"Thanks Huey," Jada says hugging him. It wasn't very many occasions where Jada would hug Huey. 

After Jada's shower, everyone went to bed. Well, she thought everyone did. In the middle of the night, out of no where, Jada heard loud moans from Huey's room.

 _Jazmine,_  She thought. Jazmine was yelling Huey's name while he was thrusting in her. Jada groaned and turned on her light, looking for her sound proof headphones. They were no where to be found. Then it hit her.

 _"I'll get you back later,"_ Huey had said earlier. Oh there was hell to pay for this.

* * *

 

https://www.google.com/search?q=Black+boys+with+dreads&safe=active&biw=1239&bih=598&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiz_cTzhMXJAhUB3iYKHX4LC1cQ_AUIBigB#safe=active&tbm=isch&q=black+Girl+with+dreads&imgrc=ar-Gg1kOvroKiM%3A 

 

Link to see what Jada looks like.


	2. Getting Through it All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hells to pay for anyone that crosses the line with Jada. Especially for Huey. When Jada and Huey start a Punishment War, who will reign on top?  
> 

**Three years ago, my life changed. I finally realized I could love again. I-**

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! You're life changed after Jazmine? And you actually realized you could find love? You had to realize that?_

**I know I interrupted you last time, Jada, but this time the story has nothing to do with you.**

_So? I still get to be apart of the narration. You ruined my prologue knowing we can only do that once._

***Sigh***

Yall taking too long.. You know people ain't got all day to listen to yall argue.

_**Shut up Riley!** _

Damn! I was just saying!

_Just continue, Huey._

**Thank you. As I was saying, it was Sophomore year. Jazmine and I had been really close for the last 2 years we had known each other. With us being in High School, I started noticing people staring at Jazmine.**

You know everybody was already starin at the hoe before yall you was a sophomore.

***Smack***

OW! What you do dat for?!

**Don't call Jazmine a hoe and don't interrupt me! Anyways, people were staring at her differently. Since we started High School, Jazmine had grown small features that soon developed. She was absolutely beautiful and honestly, I had a thing for her before I even knew it.**

_Awww! How cute!_

***Rolls eyes* It took me threatening 5 guys and fighting 7 to finally tell Jazmine how I felt.**

To finally admit you loved Jazmine.

_Riley's got a point. You didn't even know you loved her till you told her._

**You know what? How about we let them see it before you two ruin anything else.**

 

**~Huey's Flashback~**

**Jazmine and I were walking to her locker after our 3rd period. I was getting agitated by all the dudes looking at her and whistling. They weren't even her age.**

**"Something wrong, Huey?" Jazmine asked me. She was looking at my hands which were balled up into fists.**

**"Yea," I lie. "I'm fine."**

**Jazmine just looks at me for a second before opening her locker.**

**"Lookin good, DuBois!" Some 12th grader hollers. "You should show me what that mouth do after class. Or, is your bodyguard gonna say somethin about that?"**

**I had had problems with Nick Collins for the last 4 weeks. He was really asking for an ass whoopin.**

**"Leave me alone, Collins," Jazmine replies closing her locker. Nick was having a stare down with me as Jazmine tried to tug me away.**

**"You're really gonna let him talk to you like that?" I questioned.**

**"I told him to leave me alone, didn't I?" She had a point. I finished walking Jazmine to class and was beginning to head to my own. "Huey."**

**"Yea?" I turned back around and she kissed me on the cheek.**

**"See ya later."**

**I nodded and walked to class. Her kissing me on my cheek was her way of saying "Thanks for protecting me." I had a problem with it at first but she says we're best friends and that it's really nothing.**

**After class I was walking to find Jazmine but over heard someone talking and a small whimper.**

**"Come on, baby. Don't be shy," The voice was Nick's and the whimper belonged to Jazmine. _Jazmine!_**

**I looked to see him pin her up against a locker and try to rub himself against her.**

**"Get off her!" I command running to him and kicking him in the face. He went down hard. I went to make sure Jazmine was okay. "Did he hurt you?"**

**"No, I'm fine. Huey look-" Before she could finish, I grabbed Nick's fist before he could punch me and head budded him. Teachers came out of their rooms and saw what had happened. Well to what they claim. Since they saw the white boy down and the black boy standing over him, they assumed I had beat him up.**

**Sending both Jazmine and I to the office, we waited for the Principal to come out.**

**"Thanks," Jazmine says outta the blue.**

**"For what?" I asked.**

**"For being there for me."**

**"That's what I'm suppose to do. I am your friend."**

**"Yea, I know," Jazmine says a little disappointed.**

**"Why the sudden sadness?"**

**"I don't know. I just, don't wanna be friends anymore."**

**I was confused. Why didn't she want to be friends?**

_(PAUSE! Huey you are the most blindest person I've met. And you're smart as hell. What did you think she meant by she didn't want to be friends?)_

**(I thought exactly what she said. She didn't want to be friends.)**

(Huey you dumb for a smart person *laughs*)

**(Whatever. Can we resume now?)**

_(Might as well)_

**"I just want to be more than friends," She explains. "I've had feelings for you for a while now, Huey. Everything about you makes me smile and love you even more. I don't care if people think you're weird, but they don't know you like I do. You might not care though. Since you're all domestic terrorist and-"**

**I was getting sick of hearing her talk and shut her up with a kiss. She was surprised at first but soon leaned in more and kissed back.**

**"First off, I'm retired," I tell her after releasing. "And second off, I'd rather be more than friends too."**

**Jazmine squealed and wrapped her arms around my neck, kissing me again. The Principal's door opened and he cleared his throat. I gave him the finger and continued kissing my new girl.**

* * *

 

Jada woke up the next morning exhausted. Even though Huey and Jazmine had stopped, she couldn't go to sleep. By the time she could, it was an hour before she knew she had to wake up. Jada got out of bed and got dressed. Going downstairs, everyone was eating cereal and talking.

"Hey babe!" Hiro greeted. Jada just waved, going on the couch and passing out. "What's with her?"

"Huey what you do?" Riley questioned.

"I told her I'd get her back," Huey simply said. He went to the couch a screamed in Jada's ear, "Wake up!"

Jada jumped and darted her eyes towards him.

"Really? I got an hour of sleep and you're still gonna punish me?"

"Just messing with you now," Huey says with a small smirk.

"Oh it's on," Jada said getting up. Huey turned back towards her and scowled.

"You think you can out punish me?"

"You bet I can."

"Alright. Then it's settled, you've just begun a punish war," Huey growls. Jada matches his scowl and grumbles.

"It's on."

"Wait a second. Shouldn't you at least set rules?" Jazmine asked.

"Fine. List some rules, Jazzy."

"In order to win, you have to get the other person to quit."

"Sounds fair enough," Huey says.

"Yall punishments can't effect no body neither," Riley states. "Yall niggas betta not be makin me go through shit while yall torturing each other."

"Fine," Jada agrees. "Anything else?"

"Don't kill each other," Cindy tells them. They both seemed to give disappointed look.

"Let the games begin," Huey said. He extended his hand.

"May the best Freeman win," Jada says going to shake his hand but psychs him out.

Everyone in the room looked at each other. Jada and Huey were known to be the most dangerous Freeman's in the family. Now they were gonna punish each other until one wins?

* * *

 

At school, Jazmine declared that Huey and Jada can't start their war until next week because she's touring a new girl and doesn't want her to be scared of them just yet. After a giant debate, Huey and Jada gave in and agreed.

"Great!" Jazmine says with a smile. The minute bell rang and they all headed to class.

"So whose this new girl?" Caesar asked Jazmine during English.

"I don't know. They don't give me any information until I meet her."

"You think she'd be interested in me?"

"I don't even know her name, Ceez. But all I can say is have hope."

"Hope doesn't even work for me," Caesar says.

 

~With Jada and Cindy~

The girls were in PE. Jada didn't feel like doing anything at all so Cindy said she'd cover for her while she took a nap on the bench.

"Thanks, Cin," Jada says. "I owe you one."

"No problem, Jayjay. I'd want to sleep too after staying up all night listening to Huey McBoner and Jazzy McMoaner."

Jada gave a small laugh and set up her little napping area. Cindy had went outside the gym and gave their teacher the all clear that there were no more girls in the locker room. He nodded and was beginning to do roll call.

"Hey bae, where Jayjay at?" Riley asked.

"Nappin on the bench."

"Ain't she gon get in trouble?"

"No. Not if you say she's here."

Riley gave her a look.

"I don't sound shit like Jada," He said. "And I ain't tryin."

"Come on, Reezy!" Cindy pleads. "This is for yo sister. You know if McHater found out about her napping during class he'd flip."

Riley sighed. He didn't want his sister getting in trouble.

"Riley Freeman," Mr. Prebish called.

"What's good?" Riley replies in his normal voice.

"Jada Freeman."

"Here," He says sounding exactly like Jada. It was good Mr. Prebish didn't look because if he did, they would of been in trouble.

"See, you sound just like her," Cindy said giving Riley a peck on the lips.

"Whatever. You don't tell nobody about this or it's yo ass!"

Cindy rolled her eyes and kissed Riley once more.

* * *

 

Link to see what Huey look like....

https://www.google.com/search?q=boy+with+afro&safe=active&biw=1363&bih=704&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjCr7b64ozKAhWFqx4KHUKhCHsQ_AUIBigB#safe=active&tbm=isch&q=teen+boy+with+afro&imgrc=xthpuOPbpMHpeM%3A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you're not confused, in the beginning, Jada is the words in Italics, Huey's the words in bold, and Riley's the words that are underlined. And in the middle of the flashback, Jada and them talk so when you see this -->() and either italics, bold, or underlined words then they're talking again... But hope you enjoyed.


	3. Let the Games Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huey and Jada's punishment war begins with a bang (literally)  
> 

_Whose turn was it again?_

**Your's I think.**

That ain't fair! Ya'll been talking more than me. Why can't I go?

_*Sigh* You can go Riley. Your story is more interesting._   


**Then we should just make Riley go last.**

You messed up Huey! I wanna tell my story! **  
**

_Come on Huey, just let him._

***Huff* Fine. Go Riley. And don't lie about anything either.**

Why would I lie about the day me and C-Murph got together? Shit, as I think about it, if I lie about shit I'm takin out the good part of what happened.

_Honestly, I loved how you and Cindy got together. It showed me that you had commitment and that you were gonna fight for what you wanted._

Hell yea! C-Murph betta not tell me I ain't do nothin for our relationship either cause if it wasn't for me, we wouldn't be together

~Riley's Flashback~

Since Cindy became C-Murph she held herself back so I could catch up. Even though they got her graduating at 20 she didn't care. By the time I was in 8th grade, C-Murph was a full on thug. I had nothin left to teach her. And she was bad! Like shawty grew a body like a goddess. Everybody wanted a piece of her. Shit, she had me wanting some. But I finally started knowing I liked Cindy when she started talking to DeSean. Man that nigga was all she talked about.

"Reezy, DeSean was flirting wit me in Science," She would say. Or, "Reezy you see DeSean today? Damn he lookin fine!"

It was starting to piss me off.

I was in the hall walkin to Jada locker to give her back the homework she let me copy when I saw DeSean and C-Murph talking.

"Yea, I was thinking, maybe you and I could do sum later," DeSean says. 

"Bet. What you wanna do?"

"Hey Riley," I looked down at my lil sister who was opening her locker.

"How about we go to my house? Just me and you," DeSean asked with a slick smile. I clenched my fists. Before I could do or say anything, Jada grabbed my arm.

"I know you want to protect her Riley, but there's nothing you can do. Cindy likes him. Oh well."

"Oh well?" I repeated. "What do you mean by  _oh well_? I'm suppose to just stand here and let him get her?"

"So what you're saying is, is that you like her?"

I looked down.

"You know what Riley? I take that back. Go fight for her."

I couldn't help but crack a smile. Even though she was 13, Jada was smart as hell.

_(Aww you mean that?)_

(Don't get sappy wit me Jada. I only said you was smart)

"Thanks sis," I say. I was walking away when Jada called me.

"Hey Reezy!"

"Yea?"

"My homework?"

I chuckled and handed it to her.

Later that day, I saw DeSean walking in the hall on his way to the bathroom.

"Aye bitch!" I yell. He snaps his head towards me and I laughed. "Funny how you answer to that."

"What you want, Freeman?" He questioned.

"To talk. Imma need you to stay away from C-Murph."

"Nigga you ain't the boss of her."

"And? Nigga I'm the reason why she C-Murph. And I ain't neva say I was the boss of her. She just don't need you."

"You jus hatin cause she don't want you."

That nigga was right. Kinda. Young Reezy don't hate on nobody.

"Nigga I ain't hatin. Young Reezy don't hate," I say. "But since you wanna say that, yea. I'm mad cause C-Murph chose you over me. But I ain't lettin yo gay ass have her!"

DeSean growled and started walkin toward me. That who damn time we was yellin in the hall. Some people started walking out. Jayjay and C-Murph did too.

(Uh, Jada?)

_(Yes Riley?)_

(Can you like talk about what happened next. Ion want to.. And you know what Cindy was sayin to you.)

_(Alright)_

_Jada POV~_

_Cindy and I were in English when we heard the yelling from outside. We both recognized the voices instantly._

_"But I ain't lettin yo gay ass have her!"_

_Since people starting going to see what was going on, Cindy and I followed. DeSean and Riley were face to face in the middle of the hallway._

_"What the hell is Reezy doin?" Cindy questioned._

_"He's fighting for you," I say, a little to quietly.  
_

_"He's what?"_

_"Fighting for you," I said louder. "Cindy I don't know if you noticed but-"_

_"Bitch you really think Cindy gon want yo scrany ass? Yea yall best friends and all but that's it. Yo bitch ass ain't shit compared to me!" DeSean yelled. His back was turned to us so he didn't see us walk out. But Riley did. We made eye contact and his face was asking me what he should do. I gave him a nod so he knew to start fighting before DeSean did._

_Riley clenched his fist. He socked DeSean dead in the face._

_"Nigga, you wanna see scrany? I can show yo ass who scrany," Riley had pretty good fighting moves now. He used to practice moves Huey did on him when they fought. So now, he was almost as good as Huey (But not even close to being better than me)_

**(So you're saying you fight better than me?)**

_(You can say that)_

_Riley headbutted DeSean and kicked him in the gut._

_"Reezy, stop!" Cindy yelled. But I knew my brother too well. Once he started, he wasn't damn near close to stopping. Cindy tried to stop him but I grabbed her arm._

_"Let him be," I tell her. "He's been holding on to this far too long. Just let him do him."_

_Cindy scowled at me and snatched her arm away. She moved past the crowd and out the school. Riley saw her and followed leaving a bloody DeSean on the floor._

(Alright, my turn. But she was mad?)

_(Yea. Shit, I thought she was gonna try and hit me for stopping her.)_

Riley POV~

"Cindy! Cindy, wait up!" I called.

"Don't talk to me Riley," Cindy replies, her voice was ice cold. Like how Huey's get when he don't get head from Jazzy.

(OW!)

**(That's not how I act at all!)**

_(Well... OW!)_

**(Just finish your story Riley, these people ain't got all day)**

(Fine.. Punk.)

"Cindy, hol up!" I reach her and grab her arm, turning her to face me.

"I don't wanna talk to you Riley."

"I didn't say you had to. But you gotta listen to me, Cindy. I ain't mean to start shit wit yo nigga but I can't jus watch you run off in the sun set wit dat nigga."

"Why? Why all of sudden you care, Riley? Huh? 3 fucking years Riley and now yo slow ass wanna start carin cause a nigga out there wanted me?"

"Aye, didn't yo ass say you wasn't talkin? Now listen, I ain't come chasin yo white ass to be called slow. Yo ass knew I had a thing for you and if you didn't then you slow too. Now I ain't the nigga to go tellin' people about his feelings cause that shits gay. But I got feelings for you Cynthia and yo ass gon have to deal wit it."

C-Murph ain't say shit! I almost wanted to laugh by the look on her face. She ain't know whether or not to cry or to punch my ass in the face.

"So you can go to yo nigga," I tell her. "I guess I can't-"

I ain't get to finish since C-Murph decided to play tonsil hockey. 

_(Tonsil Hockey? Really Riley?)_

(Aye! Yo ass wasn't there so unless you was bein kissed by C-Murph at the moment then I'd advice yo ass to shut up!)

_(Aye, nigga don't use my word!)_

"Reezy, I ain't neva gon trade you for sum nigga who jus got his ass beat,' C-Murph said.

"That's what I thought."

* * *

 

Jazmine woke up early to start getting ready for the arrival for the new girl. Every time she toured someone, she made it seem like she was doing a job interview. Everyone knew Jazmine was all about first impression. Ironically, her first impression with her own boyfriends wasn't even good. But Jazmine wanted to make the new girl feel at home like she did most of the new high school girls that went to Woodcrest High. 

"You look like a flight attendant," Huey tells her as Jazmine showed him her first outfit. 

"I do not," Jazmine says. "It's cute."

Huey only shrugged and went to go brush his teeth. Jazmine went to Jada's room to see if she liked her new outfit.

"You look like a flight attendant," She said. "Like you're getting ready to sell peanuts to be people."

"Huey said that same thing. But I don't look like a flight attendant."

Riley walked by and Jazmine grabbed his arm.

"Riley, how do I look?" She asked.

"Like one of those bitches who be buggin you about keepin yo feet out the aisles and handing out peanuts and flat pop."

"I'm going to go change," Jazmine walked back to Huey's room to find something else to wear. Now Jazmine did go home from time to time but when Robert died, Huey and the rest of the Freemans weren't themselves. They didn't eat, talk to anyone, or even go to school. Jazmine was equally upset since Robert was always nice to her and took her parents out her hair. But Jazmine was there for support. She helped them through the biggest heartbreak ever. Did her parents care about her being there? Well yea. They told her to come home everyday but since Jazmine's been with Huey, she grew a rebellious side and stayed with the Freemans.

Huey went downstairs to make breakfast. Opening the cabinet, a BB began shooting at him. A couple pellets hit him in the back before he used a pan to reflect the shots. After the gun stopped, Huey lowered the pan. Then chocolate shot in his face.

"Huey is everything-" Jazmine stopped when she saw Huey.

"Damn, Huey!" Riley snickered, "What the hell happened to you?"

Jada was leaning against the wall and smirked.

"I see you found booby trap #1," Jada says. She walks to Huey and takes a finger full of chocolate off his face and tastes it. "Still tastes good."

Huey growled.

"Isn't that breaking the rules?" Jazmine asked.

"How?"

"Well, now we're gonna be late for school because Huey has to shower again and you were suppose to start it next week."

"Correction: Huey's gonna be late because he has to change. Hiro's giving us a ride to school. Plus, I forgot you said next week. Oh well!"

A horn honked and Jada smirked.

"Looks like he's here. I had him stop at McWuncler to get breakfast so you don't have to worry about that either."

"Yea, yea!" Riley runs to the car followed by Jazmine.

"Hope you don't mind your perfect attendance being ruined," Jada says before leaving.

"Oh, she's gonna pay," Huey mutters.


	4. The New Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazmine introduces the new girl to the group.  
> Jada and Jazmine plot the biggest prank on Huey.  
> Ming tries to find dirt on Jada.

**Before either one of you start talking, I just want to say that we'll have to wait until later on in the story to talk about Jada.**

_Aw! Come on Huey, that's not fair!_

**Sorry but Riley took too long with his story.** _  
_

Aye, nigga! So did you!

**Sorry Jada.**

_Fine. Whatever._

* * *

 

Jazmine made it to the office on time to see a girl sitting in a chair by the help desk.

"Jazmine, you made it," The secretary says. "This is Ming Long-Dou. She just moved here from China."

"Nice to meet you Ming," Jazmine greets with a smile. Ming gives a smile back and nods in reply. As they walked around, Jazmine saw Huey at his locker. "Huey!"

Huey turned his head and gave a nod. Ming looked at Huey, wondering where she's seen him. 

"Wh-who is that?" Ming asked.

"Oh, that's Huey Freeman. He's quiet though and doesn't really like people. But I'll introduce you to him later."

Ming nodded as they continued the tour. 

"Attention students! Please meet in the Auditorium for the teachers vs. students basketball game."

"Oh we have to go," Jazmine says pulling Ming towards the Auditorium. 

"What's going on?"

"Didn't you hear? It's the teachers vs. students basketball."

Jazmine found Huey, Caesar, and Hiro sitting in the bleachers with empty space around them.

"Jazzy!" Caesar calls. Jazmine smiled and walked to her friends.

"Hey guys. This is Ming Long-Dou. She's our new student. She just moved here from China."

"China? I used to live in China," Hiro says.

"Oh cool. Me and my grandfather moved here to work out business for the mayor."

As Hiro and Ming talked, Jazmine turned to Caesar.

"So, any interest in her?"

"No. She's cute an all but she looks like she has more interest in Hiro."

"Oh. Well, you'll find someone."

"Or maybe you don't need anyone," Huey says.

"Huey! We're suppose to help Ceez, not make him worse."

"No Jazzy it's cool. Maybe he's right. Maybe I don't need anyone."

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Their principle says over a loud microphone. "Singing the National Anthem, Jada Freeman!"

"Whoo! Go babe!" Hiro cheered, clapping with everyone else.

"Whose that?"

"My sister," Huey answers plainly. "And his girlfriend."

"Oh."

 _"Oh say can you see!"_ Jada began the song boldly and strong. As she went through the song, a bucket of green slime dumped on top of her. Everyone stopped and no one dared to laugh. Except Ming who laughed butt off.

"Jada!" Jazmine went to Jada and hurried her out of the gymnasium followed by Hiro.

"That was your part of the prank?" Caesar asked.

"Yep."

"That was a good one."

In the back was fuming as Hiro and Jazmine tried to get the sticky gunk off of her.

"I can't believe he went out of his way and embarrassed me in front of the entire school!" Jada huffed.

"It's not that bad, babe," Hiro tried. Jada glared at him, her look sinking in him like venom.

"I've got this," Jazmine says pushing Hiro out the way. "Listen Jada, I'm not one to get persuade violence but what Huey did was messed up. So I have a little plan for you to get him back."

Jada grew a small smile. This was gonna be fun.

* * *

 

As the basketball game went on, Riley and Cindy played amazing defense. No teacher was able to shoot a ball while they were on the court. Cindy shot 5 3-pointers and dunked a couple while Riley just kept shooting 3-pointers.

Once the game ended, Cindy met up with them by the bleachers to watch JV play. 

"How dis?" Cindy asked looking at Ming.

"Oh this is Ming, she's new here."

Ming and Cindy stared at each other for a second before Jada walked up with Hiro.

"Oh, you must be the Chinese bitch I heard laughing," Jada's voice was sharp and poisonous.

"You must be the girl who got dunked with green slime."

"I guess you didn't know that I  **HATE** being laughed at. But I'm feeling a little," Jada looked at Jazmine, " _Nice,_ today. So I'll let you come off with a warning. But don't remember that you're new here, Long-Dou."

Ming stared at Jada with a confused look. How did she know her last name?

* * *

Story Break time!

**Right in the middle of what's going?**

I need a break. Plus, people prolly wanna know what was going wit Jada and Hiro.

**But you should of waited until after the story.**

Nigga you said later and it's later. Jayjay, you can go now.

**Riley what did I-**

_ENOUGH! Damn! Yall nigga actin like it's a big damn deal. Damn._

_~Flashback~_

_So, it was a while after Hiro, Caesar and I became friends again. Caesar got a girlfriend a while after that. Since Caesar and Hiro hung out a lot, Hiro and I started hanging together. We grown really close over the months and feelings began to develop. Hiro became someone I talked about a lot. ALL. THE. TIME._

_"You know, he's not the only thing in the world," Huey groaned after I told him about my day with Hiro._

_"I know," I say. "I just like talking about him."_

_"Almost a year ago you hated him."_

_I gave him a sharp glare._

_"That's the past. We're talking about now."_

_"Whatever."_

_I went upstairs to my room, texting on my way in._

_"Took you long enough," Hiro said from my window. My eyes grew._

_"What are you doing?" I questioned, walking towards him._

_"Nothing. Just chillin."  
_

_"Did you use a latter to get up here?"_

_"Duh!"_

_I laughed._

_"How long have you been here?" I asked._

_"Thirty minutes."_

_"You've been here that long?!"_

_"Yep. I'd wait longer if it meant seeing you."_

_I blushed._

_"You're so corny."_

_He chuckled. We sat in silence for a while until he spoke again.  
_

_"I actually came to ask you something."_

_"Well, ask away."_

_"You know. We've been hanging out a lot lately and well, we've got a lot in common-"_

_"Yes, Hiro. I'll go out with you," I interrupt. Hiro smiles. I leaned and kiss him on his lips._

_"I should go," Hiro says._

_"Aw, why?"_

_Hiro smiles._

_"Trust me, I'd love to stay and stare at you forever but this latter is making me nervous."_

_"Oh yea. You're scared of heights."_

_"Yea. But I'll see you tomorrow, babe."_

_My heart did flips. "Babe."_

_"See ya," I waved as he climbed down the tall latter. "Babe," I repeated laying on my bed._

* * *

Ming went home and went through various websites in the school library later that day.

"Gotta find her," She said. "Gotta find her."

Ming wasn't gonna rest until she found something about Jada.

"AHA!" Ming was over joyed when a picture of Jada popped up. "The Freeman's. Let's see. Huey Freeman. Retired domestic terrorist, knows over 6 languages, kickball king-" Ming stopped. "Kickball king?!"

Then it came to her. That dreadful day when she lost kickball to an American.

"I knew I've seen him somewhere."

"Looking for something?" Huey questioned. Ming jumped.

"You're a nosy one, huh Freeman?"

"Not nosy. Just don't like people snooping on my family. In my opinion, you're the nosy one."

Ming growled.

"I would be careful, Long-Dou. Nosy people get killed."


	5. Jayjay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best plan has been produced by Jada and Jazmine to get Huey to give up.  
> Ming triggers the inner "Jayjay" in Jada.

Later that day, after Huey came home for work he sat down to watch TV. He noticed every news station and history channel was gone.

"Riley! Jada!" He yelled. The two came downstairs.

"Nigga, what?" Riley questioned. He must've been taking a nap because his eyes were red and has bags.

"Who tampered with the TV?"

"What's your definition of tamper?" Jada asked. Huey darted his eyes towards her. 

"What did you do?"

"Riley, you can go back upstairs," Jada said to her brother who didn't waste anytime darting back upstairs. "So, I know how much the bill is for the cable so to reduce the cost I took every history, news, and documentary channel cancelled."

"You did not."

"I did!" Jada clapped.

"Ugh! I'm going upstairs to read then," Huey said, heading upstairs.

"I wouldn't do that either," Jada said. Huey stopped.

"What did you do with my books?"

"Well, I know how there are a lot of kids without books so I donated them all."

Huey grew annoyed.

"Then I'll just read off of my computer or did you do something to the WiFi too."

"You're words not mine."

He turned and looked at Jada.

"Then I'll go to the library."

"You can try but your banned from there."

"You really think you can do this to me Jada?" Huey questioned.

"Do what? I'm just being  _nice_ today. Just think of it as helping you out," Jada winks. She went upstairs as Huey sat their dumbfounded. Did Jada really take away everything he loved to do.

Huey smirked to himself,

_"I hope she knows that I can go to Jazmine's house,"_ Huey thought. He got up and walked across the street.

"Hey Huey," Tom greets.

"Hi Mr. DuBois. Is Jazmine home?"

"No, I think she went over to Cindy's house. You can stay and wait for her if you want."

"Uh," Huey was hesitant about staying. Did he want to stay and have Tom talk his ear off or go home and do something else? "No thanks. I have homework and you'll never know when she'll get back."

"Yea you're right. I'll tell her you stopped by though," Tom said. Huey nodded and walked back home. Riley was now on the couch watching YouTube off of his laptop.

"Hey, I thought we didn't have WiFi," Huey says.

"We don't. Jada bought a hot spot for me to use," He answered. Huey growled.

"You know, you could always turn the WiFi back on and get your channels back," Jada said. Huey hadn't thought of that. He grabbed the house phone and dialed the number.

"Welcome to WunclerTV," A simulated woman says over the phone. "Please say your password."

Huey said the password and waited.

"I'm sorry, your password is incorrect."

"Incorrect?!"

"Oh yea! I changed the password."

Huey shot Jada a glare.

"It's just two simple words though," Jada sang with a slick smirk. Huey knew what those words were.  _I quit._ Huey couldn't bare quitting. No, not to his little sister. Not to Jada.

Huey hung up the phone.

"Fine. I'll just find something else to do," Huey growled.

"Fine by me."

Jada handed Huey the remote and left the house. Riley snickered when he saw the channel Huey was watching.  _Nick Jr._

* * *

 

Jada met up with Jazmine and Cindy at the mall.

"So how's the plan goin?" Cindy asked. Jada giggled.

"Good so far. Riley just texted me saying Huey is watching Nick Jr."

"Shut up! Really?" Jazmine began to laugh.

"Yea. I give him 3 days until he cracks."

"Ladies," Hiro greets coming to their table with Caesar. 

"Hey guys," Jazmine greeted back. They sat down.

"You won't believe what just happened," Caesar blurts out earning a glare from Hiro.

"What happened?" Jada asked.

"Uh, you really wouldn't care," Hiro responds suspiciously. Jada could tell something was up.

"What happened?" Jada repeats but this time her voice was more violent.

"So we were on our way to the table and we ran into Ming," Caesar began. Jada instantly cringed. "And she was all over Hiro! I'm telling you. She started talking to him in Chinese, but I had no idea what she said."

"Do you remember what she said?" Cindy asked.

"No not really. Y'all no I don't understand that."

Jada glared at Hiro.

"What did she say to you?"

"Babe, I don't really think it-"

"WHAT did she say to you?!"

"She said she thought I was cute okay?!"

Jada's blood boiled. She instantly got up and began to walk somewhere.

"Jada!" Jazmine yells. "Jada, please! We're in public."

"Look what you did," Cindy snapped hitting Hiro in the back of his head.

Jada found Ming in a store and stormed towards her.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Jada questioned.

"Excuse me?"

"Just go to my boyfriend  _knowing_ he's my boyfriends talking about he's cute!"

"Listen, I can say whatever I want to whoever I want. That's my business."

"But it's becomes my business when it's with my boyfriend."

Ming rolled her eyes which added more fuel to Jada's fire.

"Listen Ming, I let you off with a warning once but once you cross me twice that's when we have a problem."

"And what are you gonna do about it?" Ming questioned. Before Ming could counter, Jada knocked her into the rack behind her. 

"Looks like you're on my bad side," Jada growls. A look of fear spread across Ming's face. Jada looked, different. As if she was darker than before. 

"Damn!" Cindy was the first to speak. "You just got bitched!"

"Dang Ming, I'm really sorry," Jazmine tried helping Ming up but Ming pushed her away.

"I'm fine," She snapped. "Just leave me alone and tame that crazy bitch of yours, Hiro!"

Jada cringed. Everyone froze. That was one word you couldn't use around Jada because once you said it, she became it.

A creepy smile spread across Jada's face. 

"Uh oh," Caesar said, stepping back.

"You wanna see crazy?" Jada asked polity. She pulled Ming by the collar of her shirt. "You're gonna see, crazy."

Jada threw Ming back down, skipping away.

"Great now you let Jayjay out," Caesar spat.

"Whose Jayjay?"

"That," Jazmine pointed to where Jada exited. "Is Jayjay. Oh, I'm really sorry now Ming. You're in for it."

"Damn," Cindy chuckled. "Sucks to be you."

The friends left as Ming slowly got up. 

_"What the hell did I get myself into?"_ She asked herself.


	6. Fighting for Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Summary

_Jayjay wasn't someone I was proud of. She scared me. She scared me and she actually was me. Well, she wasn't actually me. She was a part of me that I couldn't control. Like kids with anger issues. It was just something I couldn't control._

Man I had some run ins with Jayjay. That bitch is cra-

**Riley! Please don't make Jayjay come out during this.**

Man, I wasn't.

_The longest I had ever been Jayjay was 3 hours._

**Worst. 3 hours. Of. My. life.**

_I don't think it was that bad._

**I had to tie you to a chair.**

_You had to tie, Jayjay, to a chair. Not me. Man, she can be brutal._

** Ain't that an understatement. **

_The crazy thing is, I don't really know what happens when I'm Jayjay. It's like I blackout._

I can tell you the worst thing that's happened. Last year.

 

~Flashback~

Jada and I were at the park, shooting hoops. Some kids was talking about "Yall taking too long" or some shit. 

"We're almost done with our game," Jada said. "Let me shoot this last-"

"No!" The kid yelled. Jada and I stopped, looking at him.

"Nigga, excuse me?" I question.

"I said no. We've been waiting here for hours waiting on you. No, let us play."

"Hey!" Jada snapped. She got in the boys face. "I said hold up!"

"Bitch! I said no!"

Jada's eyes grew. 

"Listen nigga, don't talk to my sister like that!" I yelled.

"Nah. Let his ass talk to me like that. He's gonna find out what happens when I get mad."

"Man, I ain't afraid of some crazy ass girl!"

Jada froze. The C word was used.

I stood there, knowing what was about to happen. I waited for the familiar Cheshire Cat smile Jada normally got when Jayjay was in effect. Then, there it was.

Jayjay's smile startled the kid.

"Man, what the hell is wrong wit yo sister?!" The boy questioned.

"That ain't my sista no more," I said. "Damn it! We was havin fun too!"

Jayjay only stared at the boy, making him more and more uncomfortable.

"That's it!" The boy chucked the basketball he had at Jayjay. But, she caught it. This made his eyes grow.

"I think you aimed the wrong way," Jayjay says, finally. This time _she_ chucks the ball, hitting the kid dead in his face.

"AHH!" He cried. His nose was broken. "That bitch broke my-"

In a matter of seconds, Jada picked the kid up by his collar and stared at him dead in the eyes.

"Listen, I tried to be nice but you forced my hand. Let this be a warning to you: Don't fuck with me. I will beat the shit outta you until your little body turns mush. Got it?"  


Frantically, the boy nodded his head, scared of what else Jayjay was capable of.

"Good," Jayjay says, her smile returning. She drops the boy hard to the ground, knocking the wind outta him. "See ya later!"

She skips away.

"Man, you lucky as fuck!" I laughed. "She was really gon beat yo ass!"

* * *

It was the next day. Huey and Riley prepared themselves for the worst.

Jada- I mean, Jayjay came downstairs with a pink and white crop top with a black skit and black converse wedges. The brothers knew this wasn't their sister.

"Boys," She said.

"Jayjay, you feeling alright?" Huey asked.

"I'm feeling great! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Uh, no reason," Riley answered.

Jazmine was in the bathroom when Jayjay came down and once they both met halfway, Jazmine's eyes grew. There was only 1 thing that she loved about Jayjay. Her outfits. Now, Jada's outfits were also cute however, they weren't as hot as the outfits Jayjay wore.

"Oh my god.. Jayjay you look great!" She squeals.

"You think? OMG, thanks Jazzy!"

"Jazmine don't encourage her," Huey whispered for only Jazmine to hear.

"I'm sorry but she looks great."

 

At school, everyone seemed to stare at Jayjay. She was the center of attention. Her gorgeous outfit and sassy attitude. Jayjay was made everyone stop and stare.

"Hey ba- whoa!" Hiro stopped when he looked up from his phone. Jayjay was drop dead gorgeous. "My god, Jayjay you look fine as a bitch."

Jayjay went to Hiro's side and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You think so?"

"Uh, yea?"

Jayjay smiled, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Jayjay was very sexual as well. Let's just say, she was the total opposite of Jada.

"I see Jayjay hasn't left yet," Cindy says as she walks up to Huey, Riley, and Jazmine.

"Nah," Riley answered. "It's weird cuz normally she gone by night."

"Yea," Huey agreed. "That is strange."

Jayjay held onto Hiro hand has he walked her to class.

"We have a performance tonight," Hiro tells her. "I'm hosting a big party so I need you to sing."

"Yay! It's been a while hasn't it?" Jayjay asked. Hiro gave her a confused look.

_"She sang at a party a week ago. Why does she think-"_

He finally realized that Jada sang. Not Jayjay. It's been almost a year since Jayjay was unleashed and had to perform in place of Jada.

"Yea it has," Hiro says after a while. He kisses Jayjay goodbye as he walks to his own class. "What am I suppose to do?" He asks Huey as they say in English with Jazmine.

"About?" Huey raises a brow.

"There's a performance tonight and I really don't need Jayjay being there."

"Why?" Jazmine asked.

"Ming's gonna be there."

A silence came between the friends. Ming. She wasn't in a good place when Jayjay was around. Jayjay was insane. She didn't care who she had to hurt to get her way. 

"Why'd you invite her?" Huey asked, breaking the silence.

"I didn't. It's an open party like all my parties."

Huey sighed.

"I'll talk to Ming. Persuade her not to come."

"And if it doesn't work?" Jazmine asked.

"Then she'll learn the hard way.

* * *

 

Jayjay was in Earth Science with Riley and Cindy as they took notes.

"Jayjay, you wanna head to the mall later to get an outfit for Hiro's party?" Cindy asked.

"Yea, that's cool," Jayjay replies. She seemed to calm down more. Was Jada coming back?

"Ms. Freeman, you're needed in the library," their teacher says handing her a slip of paper. Jayjay get's up and leave the room.

"Why do you think she's going to the library?" Cindy asked. Riley shrugged.

 

Jayjay went to the library. 

"Hello Ms. Freeman," The librarian, Mrs. Williamson, greets. "I just need your help with a few things and you can head back to class."

Jayjay nodded. She went towards the cart of books and began stacking. She overheard her brother talking to someone.

"Listen, you can't go to Hiro's party tonight," He said.

"And why not?" The person replied.  _MING!_

"Because Jayjay's gonna be there and I don't think you wanna face her."

"So what? I'm not scared of her."

"I never said you were. But you really need to listen because this will be the only time I help you. Don't go. Jayjay will beat the hell outta you if she sees you."

"Like I said, I'm not scared of her, and why are you calling her that?"

"Because that girl you unleashed isn't Jada. My sister doesn't go our her way to hurt someone. Jayjay does. So I'm telling you this one last time, don't go to that party."

Ming only rolled her eyes. Huey sighed. At least he tried.

Huey got up and spotted Jayjay watching from behind a bookshelf.

"Jada-"

"Jayjay," Jayjay corrected. She hated being called Jada. That wasn't who  _she_ was.

"Jayjay, what are you doing here?"

"Williamson needed my help."

"What did you hear?"

"Does it matter? Just know that bitch is gettin' it when I see her."

"That's not how you resolve things."

"So? She's askin for it, Huey. I don't care. I'm gonna get that hoe sooner or later."

Huey sighed.

"Okay, Jay."

* * *

 

At Hiro's party, Hiro asked Jayjay if she had what she was singing.

"I'm going off a limb," Jayjay says. Hiro nods. "Just do a rock and roll type beat."

Everyone was dancing when Hiro introduced Jayjay. Jayjay was in the getting back ready to get on stage when she froze.

 _"What's going on?"_ Jayjay thought. She felt dizzy.

 _"I'm not letting you control me anymore!"_ someone says inside her.  _Jada!_

_"Pipe down, pipsqueak!"_

_"No! I'm not letting you do this to me."_

Jayjay fought Jada and went up the small steps to the stage. Jayjay knew the perfect song. A warning. Not only a warning to Ming, but a warning to Hiro.

The beat began and Jayjay began to sing.

_Who the fuck do you think I is?_  
_You ain't dating no average bitch, boy_  
_You can watch my fat ass twist boy_  
_As I bounce to the next dick boy_

Hiro grew confused. She was coming at him.

 _And keep your money, I got my own_  
_Get a bigger smile on my face, being alone_  
_Bad motherfucker, God complex_  
Motivate your ass call me Malcolm X  
_Yo operator, or innovator_  
_Fuck you hater, you an't recreate her no_  
You'll never recreate her no, hell no

Jada was still fighting and she was slowly coming out

_We just gotta let it be_  
_Let it be_  
_Let it be  
_ _Let it be, baby_

_You just gotta let it be_  
Let it be  
let it be  
Let it be, baby

 _When you hurt me, you hurt yourself_  
Don't hurt yourself  
When you diss me, you diss yourself  
Don't hurt yourself  


_When you hurt me, you hurt yourself_  
Don't hurt yourself, don't hurt yourself  
When you love me, you love yourself  
Love god herself

Jayjay kept fighting to keep control.

_I am the dragon breathing fire_  
Beautiful mane, I'm the lion  
_Beautiful man, I know you're lying  
_ _I am not broken, I'm not crying, I'm not crying_

_You ain't trying hard enough_  
You ain't loving hard enough  
You don't love me deep enough  
We not reaching peaks enough  


_Blindly in love, I fucks with you_  
'Til I realize, I'm too much for you  
I'm just too much for you

Jada was now fighting back but harder.

_We just got to let it be_  
_Let it be_  
_Let it be  
_ _Let it be, baby_

_Hey baby, who the fuck do you think I is?_  
I smell that fragrance on your Louis knit boy  
Just give my fat ass a big kiss boy  
Tonight I'm fucking up all your shit boy

Jada broke free and took control over her body.

_When you hurt me, you hurt yourself_  
_Try not to hurt yourself_  
_When you play me, you play yourself_  
_Don't play yourself_  
_When you lie to me, you lie to yourself  
_ _You only lie to yourself_

_When you love me, you love yourself  
Love God herself_

_We just got to let it be_  
Let it be  
Let it be  
Let it be  
Let it be, baby  


_Uh, this is your final warning_  
You know i'll give you your end  
If you try this shit again  
You gon lose your girlfriend

The song ended. Everyone clapped and cheered. Then, Jada felt weak. She saw Huey in the audience. The look on her face let Huey know something was wrong.

"Huey," She said faintly before falling to the ground.

"JADA!" Huey and Riley yelled running to their sister.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. The song I used was Beyonce's Don't Play Yourself from her Lemonade Album. It's tbh fire!! I love it soo much!! If you can, Download or buy it!! Trust me, you won't be disappointed.  
> Oh and btw, I changed a couple lyrics to fit the story.


	7. Not Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jada tells Huey what she saw  
> Ming takes advantage of Jada not being around  
> Cindy and Jazmine go undercover to see what Ming's planning

Jada woke up slowly as she heard voice around her.

_"Do you think she's dead?" Caesar asked._

_"Ceez, why the hell would you ask that?" Cindy questioned._

_"Well she's been out for a long time, what if she's in a coma?" Jazmine suggested._

_"Jazmine, I don't think she's in a coma," Huey said, deadpan._

_"Can ya'll niggas shut up! She waking up!" Riley ordered._

Jada slowly opened her eyes.

"W-where am I?" She asked.

"Hospital," Huey answered. "You've been out for a while."

"How long?"

"Almost 2 weeks," Jazmine says.

"2 WEEKS?!" Jada quickly shot up but was forced down by her brothers.

"Take it easy, Jay," Riley says. "We said almost 2 weeks. You gon be aight."

"Why am I in here?" Jada asks.

"Doctor said you were mentally weak. Your body just shut down to strengthen up again," Huey said.

"That's not a real thing is it?"

Huey shrugged.

"Where's Hiro?"

"Right here babe," Hiro says walking into the room with a glass of water. He hands her the glass and Jada slowly downs it. "Do you remember anything?"

Jada shook her head. However, Huey could tell she was hiding something.

"How long until I get out?" She asked.

"You'll have to be in here for a few more days," Jazmine says. "Whatever happened to you really took a lot out of you. You're gonna be a lot weaker than before."

"Will I regain my strength back?"

"The doctor says no but with some bed rest and healthy foods, you can potentially regain your strength," Huey replies. Jada nods and sets down her, now, empty glass.

* * *

At school, Ming was thrilled to hear that the female of the Freemans wasn't going to be attending school for some time. She took that as her opportunity to win Hiro.

"Hey Stud," She greets walking up to his locker. Hiro groans,

"What do you want Ming?"

"Is that a way you greet your  _future girlfriend_?"

"First off, you're not going to be my girlfriend, anytime soon. And two, my question is still in the air. _What do you want_?"

"To be with you, of course," Ming answers. Hiro rolls his eyes.

"I'm with Jada. That's it."

"Why are you with that petty little Freeman anyways? I thought dating your friends sister was against the guy code."

"It's dating your friend's older sister. And why does that matter to you? Huey doesn't care, why should you?"

"I'm just saying."

Hiro rolled his eyes. Not too far was Jazmine and Cindy who heard the whole thing.

"So she thinks since Jada's not here she get's free reign?" Jazmine questions.

"Ion know but that bitch betta back up cuz I'm still here and I will kick her ass," Cindy hissed. An idea popped into Jazmine head.

"What if we went undercover?"

"Undercover? Jazzy, be real, why the hell would we go undercover?"

"Ming's plotting something. She can't just be soo attached to Hiro for no reason. That makes no sense. There has to be a story behind it."

Intrigued, Cindy nodded.

"I like it. Let's do it!"

* * *

 

Jada was finally out the hospital but was still permitted to stay home. She laid in bed, looking out her window at the rain that dripped from the clouds.

Huey decided to stay home to take care of Jada, which Riley saw as an excuse not to go to school.

The retired domestic terrorist walked into Jada's room with a small salad. Jada thanked him placing it on her dresser.

"Jada, you haven't eaten in days. You need to eat," Huey said.

"I'm just not hungry."

"What's been going on with you? I know you remember some of what happened because you make that blank face whenever you lie."

Jada only looked back at her window. Huey stood there, leaned against the door. He wasn't leaving until he got an answer.

"I saw her," Jada says outta nowhere. 

"Saw who?"

"Jayjay. She was dark and.. scary. I actually saw her this time. She was trying to control me."

"What do you mean,  _control you_?"

"She tried to take over my body. She tried to get rid of Jada for good."

Huey pushed himself off the wall and tensed up. A small tear slipped from Jada's eye.

"I'm so sorry Huey. I didn't mean to do anything she did. I didn't mean to threaten Hiro, I didn't mean to threaten Ming like that. I'm so sorry."

Huey did something he didn't do often. He went over and hugged her. He held her close and tight and never let her go. 

"It's okay Jada. I know you didn't mean to. But you have to tell me what you remember. All of it."

Jada nodded.

"When she was singing, I started seeing what she did. Everything she did. From when she first started occurring. Huey, it was awful. All the people  _she_ hurt. I-it's so bad. Even you," Jada's sobbing started becoming uncontrollable. "She hurt you and Riley, Huey."

"Jada the more you think about it, the worse it get's. Just calm down okay."

Jada shook her head.

"I have to let this out because if I don't, she might come back."

Huey nodded, agreeing with his sister.

"What's the worst thing you saw that Jayjay did?"

Jada took a deep breath.

_~Flashback~_

_It was still last year. That same day when Jayjay erupted after a kid called her crazy in the park. She had came home, skipping and cheery with Riley behind her._

_"Uh, Jayjay, you feeling okay?" He asks._

_"Why wouldn't I?" Jayjay replies. "I feel great!"_

_"Maybe you should calm down," Riley says. Jayjay's face twists._

_"Calm down? Why do I need to calm down?"_

_"You're a little too happy and when you get that happy you get-"_

_"I get WHAT?!"_

_"Violent."_

_Jayjay scowled._

_"I don't get violent, Reezy."_

_Riley rolled his eyes. They made it back the house where Cindy and Jazmine were watching TV as Huey read on the couch._

_"Huey, we gotta talk man," Riley said pulling his brother upstairs._

_"What?"  
_

_"Jayjay's back."_

_Huey's face froze._

_"How?"_

_"What you mean, 'how?' The same way always come back. Someone called Jada crazy."_

_"Damnit! How has she been since then."_

_"A little too happy."_

_Huey sighed._

_"We gotta calm her down. Once she's fully calm, we can potentially get Jada back."_

_Riley nodded. They heard a scream coming from downstairs._

_"JADA STOP!" Jazmine screamed. Huey jetted downstairs._

_"Jayjay, stop!"_

_Jayjay was holding Cindy by her neck against a wall. Jayjay dropped Cindy hard to the ground._

_"What the fuck happened?" Riley questioned running over to his girlfriend._

_"Cindy was only playing with Jada but we didn't know she wasn't... Herself. Then, outta nowhere she snapped."_

_"Jayjay, go cool off oka-"_

_"Don't tell me what to do!" Jayjay yelled. Huey scowled._

_"Jada, let's go!"_

_Jayjay growled pushing Huey hard into the wall._

_"That's not my name. I'm not her. I'm Jayjay!"_

_Huey got up and motioned for Riley to grab her. Jayjay noticed and grabbed Riley, throwing him into Huey._

_"We gotta stop her," Huey says. Riley nods getting up. They both team up, trying to fight Jayjay. However, with Jada's strength, skill, and reflexes, she was gonna be hard to get down. Huey threw a punch while Riley tried to kick Jayjay. Jayjay grabbed Huey's fist, kicking Riley's leg out the way._

_"She's too fast!" Jazmine yelled. "Do something else!"_

_Huey didn't know what else to do. He didn't wanna knock out Jayjay. That was still his little sister. But he didn't wanna get anyone else hurt either. It was time for a different tactic._

_"Riley run upstairs."_

_"For wha-"_

_"Just do it!"_

_Riley ran upstairs and Jayjay knew something was up. She went, and chased after him. However, Huey grabbed her wrist, tying her jacket around her arms. He sat her in a chair and used duck tape to tie her down._

_"You think that'll hold her?" Riley asked as he gasped for air._

_"Yea, I think so."_

_Hours later, Jada was back, and very confused._

_~End of flashback~_

"I hurt Cindy?" Jada asked Huey. He nodded. "I-I can't believe she did that."

Huey sighed. It hurt to see his sister so hurt. Jada was such a sweet girl. She cared for all her friends and family, she wasn't capable of hurting her friends intentionally.

"Can you call Riley?"

"Yea," Huey left the room, going to the house phone.

"What nigga?" Riley sounded busy.

"Jada wants to talk to you."

"Tell her I'll be home soon. I'm doin something."

"What are you-" Huey stopped. He knew what his brother.

"Cindy said hi."

"Ew, just- just finish what you two were doing. I-I gotta go," Huey quickly hung up, gagging a little.

"What he say?" Jada asked as Huey re-entered her room.

"He'll be home soon."

* * *

 

The next day, Jazmine and Cindy found Ming in the library on the computer.

"What do you think she's looking up?" Jazmine asked. Cindy shrugged. "Wait! Look, that's Jada!"

Ming had information of Jada Freeman on her computer and she was scrolling through it to see what she could find.

"Ugh," Ming groaned. "It's nothing important on here."

"Hand me my binoculars," Jazmine said. "Her article is about Jada and Huey."

"What does it say?"

"Huey Freeman: Retired Domestic Terrorist. Freedom fighter. You know, stuff we already know."

"We need to distract Ming," Cindy said. Then, an idea popped up in her head. "Jazzy, you cool wit Ming. Get her away from the computer. Talk to her, you know, do what you do best."

Jazmine grinned and nodded.

"Hey Ming!" She called from the other side of the library, earning a _"shhh"_ from the librarian. Jazmine made a face but motioned for Ming to come to her. Ming did so and Cindy didn't waste anytime running to the computer.

"Hey Jazmine. What's up?" Ming asked. As Jazmine and Ming talked, Cindy went on the computer.  _The Freemans_ popped up on the screen.

"She's looking at all the boys?" Cindy asked herself. She scrolled down. "Riley Freeman: Better known as The Fundraiser," Cindy rolled her eyes, "Riley Freeman is brother to Huey and Jada Freeman. He is known to wreck havoc. Ha! You can say that again!" As Cindy scrolled down, something caught her eye.

"Hey, Jazmine. How's Jada doing anyways?" Ming asked which caused curiosity to rise in Jazmine.

"Uh, she's fine. Recovering slowly, but she's been better."

"Oh. Okay."

"Yea, why?"

"Just wondering," Ming answered. "Well, I've got work to do so I'll talk to you later."

Jazmine nodded, quickly motioning Cindy away from the computer. When Jazmine and Cindy regrouped, they left the library.

"What did you find?"

"A shit load of stuff about Jada."


	8. Giving in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro is caught in a big mess  
> Jada is able to come back to school  
> Cindy and Jazmine question a couple of people

Ming was in search of Hiro in the halls when she saw him kissing someone in the hallway.

"Wait a minute! Is that-" Ming dreaded this day.  _Stay in bed_ she'd said.  _Don't come back._

But here she was. Jada Freeman was back at school. She still looked weak, but not as bad as she did before. Jada was wearing a giant grey sweater that made her look so delicate and fragile. She also wore black leggings and a grey pair of converse.

"Jada!" Jazmine cheered from behind Ming. Jada's face snapped that way and she gave a weak smile.

"Hey Jazzy," Jada says softly.

"I missed you so much! How are you feeling?"

"A little better. Still a little weak though."

"Well if you need anything, you know I'm here for you."

Jada smiled and nodded. She went to her first class and sleepily looked at her teacher. Normally Jada wouldn't fall asleep in school but boy was she trying to stay awake.

"Ms. Turner?" Jada asked raising her hand.

"Yes Ms. Freeman?"

"Can I be excused for a moment? I don't feel to good."

Her teacher nodded and once Jada left the room she texted Huey to meet her in the hall.

"Yea?" He said walking up to her.

"I don't feel too good, Hue. Maybe it was a bad idea to come to school so early."

"You're just tired. Go to the clinic and sleep for a while. I have a free period after this so I'll take you home."

Jada nodded, going to the clinic.

"How's Jada doing?" Jazmine asked when Huey returned to class.

"She's not feeling good. I'm gonna go and take her home after this period."

Jazmine nods. Then something pops up in her head.

"Huey?"

"Yea?"

"Have you ever wondered if Jada had Bipolar Disorder?"

Huey was caught off guard by the question.

"No. Why?"

"Well, yesterday Cindy and I were spying on Ming and-"

"You were spying on Ming? For what?"

"That information is classified. But anyways, she was looking thing up about Jada. Cindy was able to read some of it and a lot people believe Jada might have Bipolar Disorder."

Huey considered the thought. It did make sense. Jada would turn into a total manic for a few hours and then return to her normal self. This was something he'd have to look into.

* * *

Huey decided to stay home with Jada since the rest of his classes weren't so important.

"I think I know why you might be so weak," Huey says as he hands Jada a glass of water.

"Why?"

"You might have Bipolar Disorder. You trying to fight that mentally strained your body."

"Bipolar Disorder? Why would I have that?" Jada asked. Huey shrugged,

"I'm gonna call Aunt Cookie and see if there was anyone in our family with it."

Jada nodded. The room was filled with silence until Jada spoke,

"Bipolar Disorder is incurable. That means Jayjay could come back and I could do nothing about it."

"We'll just hope you can fight it off."

Jada nods once more.

"What made you come up with me having BD?"

"Jazmine. She said she was spying on Ming and I guess Ming was trying to find information on you."

Jada's eyes grew. That girl really was out to get her.

"There was something that mentioned you maybe having it."

"But why didn't the doctors pick it up? They just said I was mentally strained."

"We didn't tell them what happened," Huey said. "We didn't know."

Jada sighed. This wasn't the best news to get on a Monday evening.

* * *

 

Cindy and Jazmine were still working on their investigation during school. However, something surprised them. When they were walking to the Chorus room they found Ming kissing Hiro.

Both of their eyes grew,

"Oh... My... God," Jazmine was lost of words. Hiro quickly pushed Ming away and looked at the girls.

"I-I-I can explain," He stammered.

"Explain? What is there to explain? You here lick locking wit Ms. Korea over here while you have a  **whole** girlfriend at home whose sick!" Cindy yelled.

"Jada went home?" Hiro asked.

"That's besides the point," Jazmine said. "Hiro, she trusted you."

"I know but-"

"He moved on," Ming said with a devious smile. "Moved on to something better."

"That's it!" Cindy pounced on Ming, punching and clawing at her. Hiro and Jazmine tried prying her off but it didn't work. Riley ended up being called along with security and it took all of them to pry the McPhearson off. "You lucky they holding me back, bitch! You so fucking lucky!"

Riley took Cindy out while Jazmine shook her head.

"I can't believe you, Hiro," She said. "Both of you."

Jazmine left as well, leaving Hiro and Ming alone.

"So, where were we?" Ming asked, wrapping her arms around Hiro.

"Get off of me," Hiro pushed her away and left the room.

 

"That bitch!" Cindy was fuming. She'd never been this mad in her life.

"Chill out C-Murph," Riley says. "What happened?"

"That bitch and that nigga was sitting there makin out."

"Who?"

"Hiro. Ugh! Saying his name pisses me off."

"Wait, Hiro was kissing Ming?"

"Yea. Why you think I started beating that bitch ass?"

"Ion know, you C-Murph, you just like a good fight."

Cindy rolled her eyes with a chuckle. Then a growl escaped Riley's mouth.

"What?" Cindy asked.

"I'm thinking about it, and Hiro just fucking played my sister. Again! That nigga ain't gettin off easy."

"Whatchu gon do?" Cindy asked. Riley just gave her a peck on the lips before walking away.

"You'll see," He said.

* * *

 

Jada was fast asleep when Huey found out about Hiro cheating. He didn't care if Jada liked it this time or not but he was gonna beat Hiro down to the pulp.

"You ready?" Riley asked. Huey nodded. Both boys were dressed in all black and wore black ski masks to cover their faces. You would've thought they were gonna rob a bank with what they were wearing.

It was late at night and the two snuck out the house to go to Hiro's. Riley had a bag of spray paints while Huey had a bag of BB guns. Boy were they gonna do some art with that.

Riley tossed Huey a paint can,

"You wanna race?"

"You're really makin this a game?" Huey questioned.

"Nigga yes! We gon at least have fun with this," Riley said. Huey smirked.

"Loser has to stay here 5 seconds after we finish," Huey said. Riley agreed with a slick smirk.

The brothers raced as they vandalized the house. Huey ended up beating Riley since Riley took forever trying to "perfect" his artwork.

"Man you cheated!" Riley complained. Huey rolled his eyes,

"You just took your time. You better hope they don't come out while you wait for 5 seconds."

"Man we suppose to be brothers. What happened to never leave a man behind?"

"I'm not leaving you. I'm just going ahead of you," Huey says as they sneak into Hiro's house. Huey put his bag of BB guns on the table and took some out. "You know what to do," He said. "Don't touch anything with your hands and be quick. We only have 3 minutes until they might wake up."

Riley nodded taking BB guns of his own. They began doing what they do best. Fucking shit up. They broke vases, pictures frames, fine china that Hiro's mom collected. Everything. Once they finished, the house looked completely demolished. Someone ended up waking up and the boys dipped.

"Uh uh," Huey stopped Riley with a smirk. "The bet."

"What? Nigga are you crazy!? They woke up!"

"So? You shouldn't have lost. Now stay here for five seconds."

Huey ran down the street and stopped until he knew he couldn't be seen. Someone came out the house and spotted Riley.

"You! What did you do!" She yelled. Riley ran around the house. Why did he make that bet with Huey?

" _5._ " He thought.

"My house."

_"4."_

"Boy you better get back here!"

"Man, fuck it," Riley dashed towards Huey and both of them ran home.


	9. Fueling old Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jada finds out about Hiro and Ming  
> Hiro tries to prove his innocence  
> An old thing with Jada and Caesar comes back up

While Huey and Riley were at school, Jada called the cable company, putting the news back on. She sat on the couch with a small glass of orange juice and a little bowl of oatmeal.

"Latest News," The reporter says. "A house in the Woodcrest area was vandalized last night. The owner of the house says that there was 1 male in the area that spray painted the outside of her house and broke things in the inside."

When they showed a picture of the house, Jada almost choked on her orange juice.

"That's Hiro's house!" She coughs. 

"The owner says that the male was around 6'2 and wore all black."

They showed a picture of the spray paint and Jada instantly knew who it was.

Once her brothers arrived back home, with Jazmine and Cindy, Jada set the clothes and duffile bag she found in their room on the kitchen table and stood there with a scowl and her arms crossed.

"Care to explain anything?" Jada questioned.

"No," Huey said walking past her but Jada pulled him back. Huey was surprised with the force she used.

"I'm not an idiot, Huey. I know what you and Riley did."

"What did they do?" Jazmine asked.

"Yea Jada! What _did_ we do?" Riley questioned.

"You vandalized Hiro's house and broke in and destroyed his property." Huey and Riley instantly have guilty looks on their faces.

"Technically, we destroyed his whole families property," Huey corrects and Jada's scowl get's bigger.

"Why?" She questioned.

"Why wha-"

"Why did you do it? What did Hiro do to deserve that?"

Jazmine and Cindy looked at the boys.

"You ain't tell her?" Cindy asked.

"Tell me what?" Jada asked.

Everyone grew silent.

"TELL. ME. WHAT?!" Jada screams. Everyone jumps.

"That Hiro cheated on you with Ming," Jazmine says quickly out of fear. Jada froze. She slowly backed away from everyone.

"Jada, I'm really sorry," Cindy tried but Jada didn't want to talk to anyone. Look at anyone. She wanted to be alone.

Jada quickly ran out the house, slamming the door behind her.

"Jada!" Huey and Riley yell, trying to go after her.

"No," Jazmine says pulling them back.

"What you mean, 'no?' That's my fucking sister. She ain't even herself yet and she runnin out all by herself. What if sum happen to her?!" Riley questions getting angry.

"Jada might not be herself yet," Jazmine begins. "But she's still Jada. If she needs to fight she'll get enough strength to fight. But for now we need to leave her be."

* * *

 

Her body was slowly growing weary as Jada continued running. She kept pushing herself to go faster. But, after a while, she couldn't. Jada's fast pace soon ceased and she collapsed in the middle of the side walk.

A near by jogger caught sight of the Freeman and stopped to help her.

"Jada? Are you okay?" Caesar asked.

"Yea," Jada sniffed, her eyes red. "I'm fine."

Caesar got Jada up by the girl was too weak to stand.

"Here, let's go sit down," He says, picking her up. He sets Jada down not too far away on a park bench.

"Thanks, Ceez," Jada says rubbing eyes.

"No problem. But why were you out here on the ground?"

"Long story," Jada says.

"I've got time," Caesar tells her. Jada sighs. There's no point in not telling him. Jada gives Caesar the full rundown on what happened and Caesar's eyes grew. "He cheated?"

"Yep. He played me once again."

Caesar couldn't believe it. Hiro? Play her  _again_?

"I'm really sorry Jada," Caesar said.

"It's not your fault, Ceez," Jada tells him. "You didn't do anything."

"I know. But now you see, you deserve better. Someone better than Hiro. Someone loyal and trust worthy. Someone that'll pick you up off your feet instead of push you down."

Jada smiled. Caesar always knew how to make her feel better.

"You're beautiful, Jada," Caesar continues. "Don't let anyone make someone like you feel bad."

"Thanks, Michael," Jada says, hugging her friend. 

"I'm always here for you, Jada," Caesar said, seriously. Jada locked her Maroon eyes with Caesar's dark brown. Then, the unthinkable happened. They kissed. Caesar was the one to lean in and plant a smooch on the Freeman. However, she didn't pull away. She kissed him back. The two sat there for a moment until Jada fully realized what she was doing.

"Uh, I've got to get home. Huey and Riley might worry," She says nervously.

"Oh, yea," Caesar cleared his throat. "Do you need a ride?"

"Yea, that would be fine."

* * *

Riley sat at the dining room table where he was sound asleep. 3 candles were lit so that Jada would know someone was up.

"Riley," Jazmine says coming downstairs. "It's almost 2 in the morning. Go to bed."

Riley was still asleep and Jazmine rolled her eyes.

"Riley," She says a little louder. The Freeman jumped up.

"Is Jada home?" He asked.

"No Riley, she's not. You need to just need to head on to bed. Jada will be home."

"No, I'm not leaving here until she get's back," as Riley said that, that front door opened and Jada came limping in. "Jada!" 

Riley held his little sister close. Tears streaming down his eyes. His worries washed away as he held his sister.

"I was so worried," He cried. "I thought something happened to you."

"I'm okay Riley," Jada says weakly. "Really, I'm fine."

"Don't you ever do some dumb shit like that again, or I'll beat yo ass!"

Jada gave a slight chuckle.

"I won't Riley," She says. 

* * *

**So you cheated on Jada?**

_I didn't cheat on her! (Hiro)_ **  
**

Ion know nigga, I saw you kissing Ming in the Chores room.

_You didn't even ask for the story._

**Fine, then what's the story?**

_~Hiro's Flashback~_

_So I was heading to the chores room to work on some beats like I normally did. Mind decided to follow me in there even though I told her not to._

_"Come on," She said. "I don't bite."_

_"I don't care. Go away," I told her. She ignored my request and came in anyways._

_"So, this is what you do?" Ming asked. Her voice made her sound as if she didn't care._

_"Yep. I make beats. Now go away," I growl._

_"Why do you find interest in this?" She asks._

_"Because I do. Why do you find interest in bothering me?"_

_"Because I have interest in you," She says. I roll my eyes. Then, Ming leans in, kissing me on my cheek._

_"What the hell!" I pushed her away. "Ming, go away! I have a girlfriend!"_

_"So?" Ming questions. "What she doesn't know what hurt her."_

_"But it'll hurt me," I thought._

_I turn back to my computer and continue what I was doing. I heard Ming sigh,_

_"Hiro. I'm sorry."_

_"That's great, now go away," I said._

_"You have to accept my apology first."_

_"I do, now go away."_

_"Hiro, turn around and look at me in the eyes."_

_I groaned. I just need her to leave me alone. Turning around, Ming wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me hard. Before I could pull away the door opened revealing Jazmine and Cindy._

_~End of Hiro's Flashback~  
_

_See, I didn't cheat, Ming came onto me and I didn't have time to react._

You believe this nigga?

**Eh, he seems believable. But it's not us that has to believe him. It's Jada.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that I normally have Huey, Riley, and Jada narrate the story either in the beginning, middle, or end. Well the one in Italics (if you're confused) is Hiro. But hope you enjoyed!


	10. A heart with someone else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jada faces a difficult decison.  
> Huey and Jazmine deal with an old foe.  
> Riley talks to an old pal.

Jada went to school the next day a bit depressed. She hadn't talked since the incident and she didn't plan to.

"Jada!" Hiro's voice calls as she walks down the hallway. "Jada, wait!"

Jada kept her pace but didn't look back. She didn't have time to deal with him.

Hiro caught up and stopped Jada.

"Please, you have to let me explain-"

"Explain what Hiro? There's nothing you can say that can change anything. You didn't tell me it happened before anyone and you haven't spoken to me until today. What makes you think I'll believe you now?"

Hiro grew silent and Jada walked away. He didn't know what to do. In all honestly Jada was right. He hadn't told her what happened when it happened. He didn't talk to her until she got back to school. He was guilty in this situation.

"Looks like you aren't getting her back, huh?" Ming says as she slithers his way.

"This is your fault!"

"Is it? It doesn't seem that way. In all honestly, it's yours. You let it happen, Hiro. Why push me away when all you have is me."

Ming tried to pull Hiro's face towards her but he pulled away.

"I-" He didn't know what to say. He only walked away.

"He'll come around."

Jazmine and Huey were talking in class when they noticed someone staring at them.

"Is there a problem?" Huey snaps turining around. The kid's name was Evan, the boy Jazmine used to talk to in Middle School.

"Nope, just watching you two love birds," Evan replies.

"You're not a creep at all," Jazmine comments.

"I'm kind've surprised you two hooked up. With how annoying Jazmine is, I thought you'd get rid of her by now Huey."

"First of, don't talk about my girlfriend like that. Second of, Jazmine and I being together is none of your concern."

"Didn't say it was. Just stating my opionion."

"Well no one asked for your opionion so back off!" Jazmine barks. Evan smirked.

"You're more fiesty now aren't you, Jazmine? Now I see why Huey stayed with you, you have a sense of fire in you."

Huey and Jazmine scowled.

"Back to work you three," Their teacher says. Huey and Jazmine exchange glances and finish their work.

After class, Huey led Jazmine to a place where they could talk privately.

"He's up to something," Huey says. "I can tell."

"Me too. But what can he be doing?" Jazmine asks.

"Don't know, but don't walk alone. Don't talk to him either. All he wants to do is get into your head."

Jazmine nodded giving a slight smirk.

"What?" Huey asked raising a brow.

"You're sexy when you get all protective," Jazmine purrs. Huey playfully rolled his eyes, pulling her close. He kissed her passionately and Jazmine let out a slight moan. However, the two weren't alone. 

"Enjoy it now," Evan states. "Because you won't be together forever."

* * *

 

Riley decided to stay home. He was a bit torn over Jada and needed a bit of time to himself. Taking a walk in the park, Riley came across the cemetary. He decided to go by and visit Robert.

The dark blue stone read, "Robert J. Freeman aka Mr. Bitches."

Riley chuckled as he read the stone.

"What's going on, Granddad? It's your favorite grandkid. Who am I kidding, we both know Jada was your favorite. But I know you loved me more than you loved Huey gay hatin ass. Anyway, Granddad, I need yo help. Everything's fallin apart without you. Jada's going through a lot and Huey's bein Huey. We jus need you Granddad. I need you," A tear slipped from Riley's eye as he continued. "I don't know what to do Granddad. I need yo help more than ever. I miss you a lot and really wish you was here. Just.... Just give me a sign. I know we never really was religious but I need yo help. Just give me some answers on how to help this family. Thanks for listening granddad. Miss you, man."

Riley kissed the grave stone and slowly walked away with his hands in his pockets. 

* * *

 

Jada went home the evening to Caesar on her door step. She gave a small smile.

"Hi Ceez."

"Hey Jada. Can we talk?" Caesar asked. Jada nods and the two walk down the street.

"What's up?" 

"Well, I've been doing a lot of thinking and I've come to a certain conclusion.

"And what's that?"

"That I love you."


	11. Visit from Mr. Bitches

Tension was in the air as Huey, Jazmine, Riley, and Jada sat in utter silence that evening in the Freeman household. Everyone's day had a turn for the utter worse. Well, not Riley's, he just didn't know what to say. However, the silence was killing him.

"What the hell wrong wit y'all?" He questions. No one answers. Riley just rolls his eyes and goes upstairs, he didn't have time for anymore secrets.

Huey and Jazmine looked over at Jada who seemed to be else where.

"I'm going to my room," Huey mumbles. Jazmine nods, stating that she's gonna head home to take a nap. That left Jada downstairs by herself. Minutes went by and the Freeman finally realized she was downstairs alone. She too hobbled up the large set of stairs. However, she didn't go to her room. She went to Riley's instead.

"Reezy? Can I talk to you for a second?" She asks walking in. Riley nodded and sat up from his laying position.

"Everythin aight, Jay?" He asks. Jada gave a small shrug, sitting on the edge of her brothers bed. 

"I saw Caesar earlier."

"So?"

"Well, he was apparently waiting for me on my doorstep and said he wanted to talk. So on our small walk, he told me that-"

Jada stopped for a second, looking past Riley with wide eyes.

"What?" Riley looked back and his eyes also widened.

"Huey!" He yells for his brother. Huey dashes to the room and gasps.

"Granddad?"

"Why the hell ya'll starin at me for? Look like ya'll seen a ghost," Robert says with a chuckle.

"Maybe because we are looking at a ghost!" Jada exclaims, dumbfounded that she's looking at her ghostly Grandfather.

"Well, ya'll can stop with the opened mouths and wide eyes. I'm only here to talk."

"About what?" Huey questions.

"About what's going on. I've been keeping a close eye on you three. I wanted to see how long it would take until the 3 of you fuck up," Robert explains, mumbling a, "it didn't take long."

"So?" Jada questions.

"You guys aren't doing the one thing you did while I was with ya'll. Relying on each other."

The statement caught the three's attention.

"Each of you are retarded without each other and if you don't work together, all the problems ya'll got won't be solved."

"We don't have problems," Huey states. Robert rolled his eyes.

"Ain't that a damn lie! Huey, you and little cutie pie dealing wit that Evan boy again and by the looks of it, it's gonna get bad!"

"You're dealing with Evan again?" Jada asks. Huey looks away.

"And you," Robert looks at his granddaughter. "You not only dealing with your disorder, but you're dealing with a love triangle between you, Hiro, and Caesar."

"Caesar?" Huey scowls at his sister.

"And poor Riley," Robert says. "For once, I feel bad for him. Riley's stuck in the middle. He has no one to turn to but little ol' me."

"What are you talking about?" Jada asks.

"Well I wouldn't have been here if Riley didn't ask me to."

Huey and Jada looked at their brother who looked away.

"Okay, so maybe I did ask Granddad for sum help," Riley spat. "But ya'll niggas bein all secretive and shit. Leavin houses late at night and bein all rude and shit! Ain't no type of order here!"

"And he's right!" Robert says looking towards Huey and Jada. "You two needa get your shit together! So, I'm putting you three on a little soul searchin trip."

"Soul searching trip?" They all ask.

"Yup! You all needa work together to get through whatever the hell ya'll goin through. And there's a rule to ya'll trip to."

"What is it?" Jada asked.

"No one can make they own decision. If you do,  _everyone,_ has to agree on it."

The three nodded. 

"Well, that's my two cents. Time to get to it!"

"Wait!" Huey yells before Robert leaves.

"What is it now? There's cuties up there waiting for me."

"You said we're goin on a trip? Where we goin?"

"Think of your roots," Robert smirks. 

"Okay. Thanks Granddaddy," Jada says, tearing up. "Love you."

"I love you too, grandbaby. You will get through this. You three always do."

Then he was gone. It took everything in all of them to not cry. They had to stay strong. 

"So what are we going to do?" Riley asked.

"We're taking a trip to Chicago."

They all headed to their own rooms and started packing.

"Huey," Jada says walking into his room.

"Yea?"

"I think you should bring Jazmine."

"Why?"

"Because, I just have a feeling you should bring her. Please?"

"No. Jada this is a trip for just us. We can't have anyone go."

"But Huey-"

"I said no Jada. No finish packing, we have a flight to catch tomorrow."

Jada sighed. They talked to their grandfather only 10 minutes ago and Huey was already not following his advice.

* * *

 

Early the next morning, the Freemans headed to the airport where a lot of people stood in a long line in the entrance.

"Man, everybody and they mama here," Riley complained. "Why the hell we gotta wait in this long ass line?"

"Riley, you know why," Jada says. "Stop complaining."

"Bitch don't tell me what to do!" 

"Who you callin' a bitch?" Jada and Riley square up to each other. Huey steps between the two, a deep scowl plastered on his face.

"Either you two wanna go to Chicago and fix what's going on, or go home and bitch to each other about dumb shit?"

Jada and Riley never looked away from each other, but the two stepped back, giving the other some room.

They waited an hour until they finally got to security. Riley was the first to place his belongings on the belt and step to the guard to scan his body. The guard was a tall dark skinned woman with dark brown eyes and really over worn weave. 

"Hey boo," She flirted. Riley rolled his eyes.

"Hurry up so I can leave," Riley growled. 

"Ohh, what's the rush? We have all day?"

" _We_ ain't got shit! You better hurry yo ass up so I can go!" 

"Hey, who you gettin' an attitude wit?" 

"I'm sorry ma'am," Jada cut in. "But we have a flight to catch and we're already late. So if you don't mind-:

"You telling me how to do my job?" The woman asked. 

"No, I'm just saying-"

"Uh, uh this ain't about to happen," The woman pulled out her radio, "I need back up at gate 3!"

"We don't have time for this," Huey says. He grabs Riley's stuff, tosses it to him, and begins to run. "Move!"

The Freemans run past the people as security follows them. They find their terminal and run in, dropping their tickets on the desk. Police follow them inside, however lose them on the plane. As they scan the perimeter, Huey and Riley hide under their seats while Jada hides in the baggage area in the top. The police leave a while after and the Freemans come out of hiding, sitting in their seats.

"This definitely brings back memories," Jada huffs. 

"No kidding," Huey agrees. 

"You think we'll find what we lookin for in Chi-Town?" Riley asks.

"There's only one way to find out."


End file.
